Muggles at Hogwarts:book 1
by ravenclawprincess98
Summary: During the time of harrys fifth year the Golden trio sends back 7 books about harrys adventures.During the story manipulations and betrayals will be revealed .


_Hey guys this is Ravenclawprincess98 and this is my second story. This story is being co written by Hollyleaf15, Little Blood Red Riding Hood and finally Passing-The-Fallen-Star. I hope you like this and will update as soon as possible._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither do the others._

_Warning: To the Flamers I do not care what you say or care if you do not like a story. If this type of story is not your fort ate or in your interest Do Not Read It Then._

_To you Reporter no one gives a crap what you do. You guys are just trolls that are causing good stories and authors to leave this site so knock it off. If you are under guest you are a coward or do not have an account. _

**Third Point of View**

The sorting had just finished as Professor McGonagall took the Sorting hat and stool and put them in the hall so they can go into the headmaster's office. The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were talking amongst themselves. The second Professor Dumbledore stood up everyone including the Slytherins went silent and gave him their attention. After his usual announcements which included introducing the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher, Dorlose Umbridge who gave a speech.

"Students earlier today I got a note and a package with some unusual contents. The contents were seven books about a student who goes here.4 of the books are from the past while 3 are from the future. The books are in this student's point of view and will prove who is telling the truth and who is lying. The student is Harry Potter."

Everyone was shocked at that final statement well...most people. The Slytherins were thinking great we have to read about the lovely harry potter aka the Gryffindor Golden Boy. The people who have death eater or dark parents were freaking out .The most common thought was "our parents are screwed. They are going to be revealed .We are going to be in trouble and lose everything".

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were divided one part thought "Why must we hear about Potter's stupid adventures. Don't we get enough at the end of the school and during it .I mean he gets in the newspaper and gets enough attention since he is the "Boy Who Lived" after all. They did not want to learn about his supposed lies. The other part was thinking more along the lines of "We get to hear about Harry and the rest of the Golden trio's adventures and prove that he is telling the truth all along."They wanted to read the books to see what really happened.

The Gryffindors were happy that their fellow lion Harry was finally going to be proven to be telling the truth the entire time. Everything that really happened over the last 4 years was being brought to light. They all well most of them cared about Harry and knew that he is telling the truth and that this might be a rough time for him with reading his thoughts and all.

"Why must we read about Potter and his filthy lies that he is spreading "said a toad like women aka Umbridge.

"Professor Umbridge I am going to read the note and send for any people who were requested to be here with us so your question will be answered shortly "said Professor Dumbledore.

"Dear the staff and students of Hogwarts,

We have sent these 7 books so you can know what your future had we not sent these books. This future should not have happened. Betrayals and manipulations will be shown or revealed as we read. The minister of Magic in our time wants to unite the muggle and wizarding world .We all want to prevent the unnecessary deaths so to do that we need you to read these books.

You will need to get these people some you know others you don't well most of you do not know them.

**Wizards**

Remus Lupin and his pet Snuffles

Tonks Family

Weasley Family

Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge

Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE and the Aurors Tonks, Shackbolt ,and Moody

Diggory Family

Lovegood Family

**Muggles**

Vernon ,Petunia ,Dudley and Marge Dursleys

Gordon

Malcolm

Piers Polkiss

Dennis

Harmony

Cole

Shane

Jasmine

Noah

Kaitlin

Michael

Clarissa

Katella

Ashley

Alatea

Cassandra

Miss Harrison

When you have gotten these people you will have everyone we want for the first book that is human or usually human .Remus even if he is a werewolf will be fine if we get to the full moon. To make the reading work we will freeze time so you do not miss any school. If that does not work you will read for a week and have 2 weeks of classes or something like that. We will tell you when we figure it out and will bring in guests later

Have fun with you reading

The golden trio and the future generation

p.s, You do not have a choice you will read the books ,.That means you Umbridge by the way Umbridge everything you do will come out .You might lose your job or go to prison. Everything in the book is 100% true

To the blood purists and muggle haters this will be an unpleasant experience for you.

"So the books are called Harry Potter they all start with that ._and The Sorcerer Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire .These are the ones from the past .Order of the Phoenix ,Half-blood Prince ,and the Deathly Hallows these are from the future and present.

At that very moment the doors to the great hall opened and two groups came in behind Professors Filtwick and Vector.

"Professor we gave them a summary of what they are doing here but it is not in detail so they are confused still "said Filtwick

"That is fine we will explain more to them"

"That is perfectly fine sir."

The two professors went and sat at the head table with the other teachers. The first group went and acquainted themselves with the other witches and wizards. They did not care about the stares they were getting from other people in the room especially "snuffles"

Remus Lupin went to the Gryffindor table when finally the third years and up noticed their favorite Dada teacher. They all shouted

"Professor Lupin"

The next second he got a standing ovation from the Hogwarts students. He grinned and did a mock bow before hugging Harry."Snuffles "went and licked harry and he petted him. The Weasleys minus Percy all hugged each other.

Amelia Bones hugged her niece Susan who hugged her back and went to the head table. She was immediately greeted with hugs and handshake with a glare from Umbridge. Fudge, the Aurors and the Diggorys followed her example and went to the head table.

The Tonks sat near their daughter and smiled at their friends .Andromeda went up to Harry. He asked her what his father made her do to him when he was six months old. She replied to him "Marking you with the Potter Crest on you upper right shoulder on your back."He hugged her saying "Auntie Andy I missed you so much Where were you.""The wards did not let me in and Dora was too much to handle much lest you raised with her."Harry nodded seething at Dumbledore.

The Lovegood head of house went to sit with his daughter Luna at the Ravenclaw table. They went into a discussion about their imaginary creatures.

The second group made up of Muggles did not have that great of an introduction. The muggle teenagers were shocked as they looked at their surroundings. The four long tables filled with kids aged 11-17 witches and wizards. They could not believe that magic was actually real and not just fiction and illusions. The most shocking thing was the shy, scrawny gangly kid named Harry Potter was one of the most famous wizards ever.

The teachers were shocked at what their most bullied student Harry Potter was a wizard. They knew he was bullied and helped him privately since if they did it publicly they would lose their job. The Dursleys bribed the principal and Vice-Principal so Dudley would pass and could bully kids especially his cousin. They were so sorry they were going to do whatever they can to make it up. They were shocked that magic existed, it could not be true yet it was.

Dudley's gang were shocked that magic existed .They were more happy that they cold embarrass and beat up Harry at his own school like they used to in Primary school. They did not comprehends that harry was Famous.

The Dursleys were silenced and fully body binded so they could not do anything. Vernon and Marge were bright red and looked like they wanted to shout at the top of their lungs. So like usual then. Petunia looked like she ate a lemon and looked over at her nephew who looked very happy and loved surrounded by the other freaks. Dudley was in shock and awe at the scenery. He looked at his cousin and looked down at his feet.

"Ok since everyone is here we can start reading the first book. The Hogwarts students need to have dinner so we will eat and after we will read the first chapter. Professor McGonagall can explain to them about the wizarding world not be that confused."

"Of course Albus."

"Well dig in" he flicked his arm so the feast was on the table."

Hermione and Ron looked over at their best friend Harry.

"Are you ok with this Harry? I mean it's your personal thoughts Harry,"

"I know that but think about what this can accomplish with this "Harry said.

"Good point so how much troubles do you thinks we will be in."

"A lot "They would continue but the others had just came in and the food disappeared.

"Ok since it is late we will only read one chapter then go to sleep. We do not have lessons tomorrow so you can sleep in for a while the reading will start at 11:30."

"So who wants to read the first chapter?"The professors made a chair appear and Harry raised his hand saying…"Why not.""Ok Harry come up here.'

Harry went up and grabbed the book and opened the book to the first chapter. "ok'

"**The boy who lived."**

**Rate, Review, Follow and Favorite**


End file.
